With an increase of electrical devices used in the transportation and communication markets, the energy industry is continually expanding to meet an increasing energy need. A large amount of time and expense can be expended to route wiring and install power outlets in a building to provide energy to electronic devices. Even with all of the time and expense spent routing wires and installing power outlets in buildings, energy cords are often run along floors, walls, or baseboards of buildings to provide energy to devices. The power cords can be cumbersome to move and can present safety hazards.
To minimize safety hazards, minimize the time and expense of routing wires and installing power outlets during construction, and to provide greater mobility of devices, portable electronic devices or electronic devices not located near a convenient wired energy source can be configure to receive energy from a portable energy source, such as a battery. The portable energy source can enable a user to operate the electronic device without the need for additional building infrastructure.
Portable energy sources, however, have a limited amount of energy and require frequent recharging as the electronic device depletes energy from the portable energy source. Often, each different battery powered device uses a unique charger to recharge batteries coupled to the device because the size and shape of the batteries are unique to each device in order to provide the desired amount of energy to each device. As the number of non-wired electronic devices continues to increase, working with devices that each use a unique charger becomes unwieldy.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.